


How I Lost Your Number

by sammiejane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Fiction, Letter, Notes, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: When relationships go through something, we just ignore the problem and forget this person existed. This story is of someone's way of finding closure when you feel like there is none.





	How I Lost Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a while back. It is an original short story I wrote when I felt really sad about something. I wanted to share it because I wanted to know what my readers thought, or if it made you feel any certain way. Please be nice!! hope this is something you enjoy :D

This will be challenging. In order for me to lose your number, I will need a small piece of paper and a pen. Not just any piece of paper, not a plain yellow Post-It but maybe a purple one, and not just any pen either. A nice pen one that writes in dark ink and seeps deep into the paper leaving your information permanently on it.

On my purple piece of paper, I will gently write your name, in cursive with my favorite pen. I also decorated it with doodles of hearts and flowers. I look into my phone and search my contacts, I find your number and for the first time, I see every digit like they were new to me. I write these down, paying close attention but not too close that the numbers ingrain into my memory. After this, I delete your contact and my phone says goodbye to one less gigabyte in its storage.

Now I have a purple piece of paper with your name, your number, hearts, and flowers. I fold this paper so the writings do not show but just a fade of where the ink bled on the outside. I hold it tight into my hand. I head to the beach and walk in the sand getting closer and closer to the ocean. I see people soaking up the rays of the sun, I see people playing in the sand and laughing. I see people texting on their phones. They are deep in their conversations that they neglect their skin as it turns red. The sun burning your skin is painful, but the most painful feeling is the thought that they are texting a friend.

Like I used too, I wished so hard that I could be texting you. I would let the rays of the sun on my skin win if only I could talk to you. But, I listened to you and I know I have to lose your number. I take the piece of paper and crumble it in my hand. I lightly set it in the ocean and a wave takes it away.


End file.
